legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eila Lumiere
Eila Lumiere is a Medic in the game and is ranked a remarkably high position. She's the older sister of Zephyr , Tandy, and Suzie and the younger sister of Aqua. Also, she is the older cousin of Luna. Apperance, Personality, and Abilities Eila closely resembles Zephyr, with straight dark brown hair that reaches past her shoulders and turquoise eyes. She's about 5'7", with a large bust and curves. She is two years older than Zephyr, which means that she is about 19-20. Her attire is similar to what the Medics wear, but is less simple. Instead of the usual white flak jacket, she dons a sleeveless tunic-like dress with a black belt, black leggings, and brown boots. On her belt, are brown medical pouches with multiple healing items. On a few occasions, Eila has had a tendency to pin her hair up into a ponytail when working. Eila is kind, caring, and can be pushy and stern at times. She takes her job seriously and is always seen working hard on the job. She dislikes fighting, and that is why she's a Medic rather than an Agent. Eila's observant, intelligent, and is a natural leader. She helps lead the Medics, and can work alongside anyone. Although she doesn't seem like it, she has a backbone that she's not afraid to use, as seen with her more stern side to her. As a Medic, she can cast magic, heal, identify wounds, etc. Her skills are extremely good and this allowed her to be a high position, and it's possible that she could be next in line to be the leader of the Medics. As a healer, she can't afford to get injured on the battlefield, so she has to have remarkably high defences as well. Relationships With Family *Parents- Not too much is seen, but with all the Lumiere siblings, they all seem to have a good relationship with each other. When the Base was nearly destroyed, Eila was the one aiding her father and getting him to safety. She immediately rushed to his aid without looking for an Agent to accompany her. *Tandy and Suzie- It was revealed that Tandy wanted to follow Eila in her footsteps to be a Medic. As seen in one instance, it seemed that Tandy was something of an assistant to Eila whenever Eila was home. It's implied that they get along. With Suzie, Eila seems to like her for her fighting skills and doesn't mind that Suzie prefers to follow Aqua rather than her. *Aqua- They are the closest siblings in age and are probably closest to each other. Eila highly respects Aqua, and since she's a Lieutenant, she's willing to risk her life for her older sister. When Aqua was injured in the Battle of Garnet, Eila was immediately at her side, putting off anything else for her sister. *Zephyr- Both have a fairly normal sibling relationship. Zeph seems to show the most care of Eila, since she's a Medic rather than an Agent. They work together pretty well, and trust one another. Others Other Agents seem to know who she is. She appears to be famous among them and it seems that she's fairly comfortable around everyone, speaking to all of them informally regardless of rank. She's not afraid to show her backbone, such as when she was arguing with Glacieus and Spark when they needed to rest, but the latter two wanted to move around. With the other Medics, she acts as a mentor and perfect example for them. She's trained under Glacieus's parents and they seem to trust her the most. Her best friends are Celia- Glacieus's older sister, and Catria. They're all seen to work together as a team and are almost always together. Trivia *Eila is one of the only minor characters to change hairstyles *Eila is of Hebrew origin, meaning "Tree", making her Element Earth. *